reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Bandana
The Bandana is an outfit accessory that can be found or bought, and worn in Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption II, and Red Dead Online. Characteristics The Bandana is a cloth worn across the face that can be used by the player to conceal their identity. When worn, actions that would normally cause a change in Marston's honor, whether positive or negative, have no effect. It also prevents any rise in Marston's fame meter, so it's advisable that players remove it before the end of a mission. The bandana does not make the player free of consequences; if their crimes are reported, they still incur a bounty, which they will have to pay off or pardon. It can be equipped or unequipped from the Satchel and the item menu and satchel is compatible with all outfits. When the bandana is equipped, players can't purchase any drinks at the saloon. Acquisition In Redemption 1, the player can purchase the for $20 from the general store in Escalera or the tailors' shop in Thieves' Landing. The cost is reduced to $10 with high honor in Escalera or low enough honor in Thieves' Landing. When honor is very high, it will no longer be available in Thieves' Landing, but will still be available for $10 in Escalera. In Redemption II, it can be found in Arthur's inventory at the start of the game, and John's in the epilogue. In Online, the bandana can be bought from any clothing outlit or the player's handheld Wheeler, Rawson and Co. Catalog. Trivia *John Marston's bandana is actually longer than Jack Marston's. *If a player puts on or takes off a bandana while crouching, holding a weapon, or while hiding behind cover, the animation of doing so is skipped in RDR1. *In missions, several criminals can be seen wearing bandanas. *In Redemption II, equipping the bandana removes the character's neck item (neckerchief, tie, et cetera). Bugs (RDR1) *Sometimes after completing the final story mission (not the final stranger mission) Jack will be wearing the bandana regardless of whether or not it has been purchased. This can be fixed by buying the bandana, equipping it and then unequipping it. *The bandana will sometimes disappear during cutscenes, however this is only a rendering error, and does not affect gameplay. *If wearing the Elegant Suit and the bandana while playing poker and you've been caught cheating, a duel will start, and after dueling, you will see Marston without the bandana, but the effects stay on, so making good actions or bad actions will not affect your fame and honor. The gloves may disappear from some outfits as well. The only way to remove the glitch is to deselect the bandana in the menu, however this will not reset the gloves. Gallery File:Red-dead-redemption-playstation-3-ps3-242.jpg|Marston dons the . File:Bandana.jpg|John Marston wearing the bandana while wielding a revolver. File:Bandana2.jpg|John firing a gun while wearing the bandana. Red-dead-redemption-20100122054015467.jpg rdr_bandana_01.jpg|John on horseback wearing the bandana. rdr_bandana_02.jpg Rdr train robbery03.jpg rdr_bandana_03.jpg|John aiming a revolver, while wearing his bandana. Picture2w.png chrome_2018-09-17_15-34-14_io0qlk.jpg|Arthur seen wearing a bandana while in a shootout. Related Content fr:Bandana Category:Items in Redemption Category:Outfits in Redemption Category:Items in Redemption 2 Category:Outfits in Redemption 2